Nearly all commercially available software products undergo a continual revision process to repair or update features of the software. Each revision of a software product frequently requires adding new files, replacing existing files with newer revisions, deleting obsolete files, or various combinations of these actions. This process of replacing older files, adding new files, and deleting obsolete files of a software product will be referred to hereafter as “updating the product,” and the data collection, including binary files, data files, update instructions, metadata, and the like, used in updating the product will be referred to hereafter more simply as an “update.”
Once a software provider has created an update for a software product, either to fix a problem, enhance security, or add new features, the software provider will want to make that update widely available to its customer base. Quite often, such as when the update is directed at correcting a flaw in the product or addressing a critical security issue, the software provider will want that update installed on the customers' computers as soon as possible. Indeed, most software providers have a business incentive to distribute software updates to their customers as quickly and as trouble-free as possible.
The computer industry has experienced an explosive growth in the number of computers connected to networks, and in particular, to the Internet. Due to this explosive growth, and due to the communication abilities available through a connection to the Internet, the Internet has become an important and integral channel for software providers to distribute updates to their customers. In fact, the Internet has become the primary distribution channel for many software providers to provide software updates to their customers. It is often in the best interest of software providers to distribute software updates over the Internet, as electronic update distribution over the Internet reduces their overall costs and enables customers to obtain the software updates as soon as they are available. More and more frequently, these software updates are conducted automatically over the Internet, without any user intervention.
While the Internet is now commonly used as a conduit for distributing software updates from software providers, several issues frequently arise. Two such issues include (1) efficiency relating to the update distribution infrastructure/resources, and (2) administrative control over the distribution and installation of software updates.
In regard to efficiency of the distribution resources, networks, including the Internet, possess only a finite amount of communication resources, often referred to as bandwidth. A finite amount of communication bandwidth frequently results in bottlenecks, especially in regard to software updates for popular software products, such as Microsoft Corporation's Windows® family of operating systems and related productivity products. Such bottlenecks exist even when software updates are made available on multiple download locations distributed throughout the Internet. One reason that such bottlenecks occur is the unstructured access model made available by the Internet. For example, if a first user at computer A requests the latest download of a software product, the download passes through the first user's independent service provider (ISP). Furthermore, the request is treated as a single, individualized access, meaning that the request is treated independent of, and unrelated to, any other network traffic and/or request. As such, if a second user at computer B, who also happens to have the same ISP, requests the same download as the first user, the request from the second user is also treated as a single, individualized access. In this example, the same download will be transmitted over the same infrastructure twice, because each request was treated in isolation. Clearly, if the number of users increases substantially, the finite communication bandwidth will become a bottleneck. In this example, which is quite common, it would have been much more efficient if the download could have been cached at a local location, and each user request satisfied from the local cache.
With regard to control of distribution, many organizations, especially large organizations, have legitimate reasons to control the distribution of updates to their computers. For example, unfortunately some updates have or introduce flaws, frequently referred to as bugs, that “break” features of a software product. These broken features may be insignificant, but all too often they can disrupt a business's mission-critical features. As a business cannot afford to lose its mission-critical features, a responsible business will first evaluate and test each software update within a controlled environment for some period of time prior to releasing the update to the remainder of their computers. This evaluation period permits the organization to validate whether an update will adversely affect a mission-critical feature. Only after it has been satisfactorily determined that an update will not bring down any mission critical feature is the update permitted to be distributed to the remainder of the organization's computers. Clearly, most organizations must exercise control over the installation of software updates on their computers.
Another reason that a business or an organization often needs to control distribution of software updates is to ensure consistency among the computers in the organization. It is very important for information service departments to have a standardized, target platform upon which all computers operate, whether it is for a word processor or an operating system. Without a standard, software and computer maintenance may be unnecessarily complex and difficult.
Still another reason that local control is important is for billing purposes. In large organizations, it is often inefficient to individually install software on a computer, or to individually maintain licenses for a particular software product for each computer in the organization. Instead, a single site license permits an organization to run a software product on numerous computers. Thus, an organization may be required to report the number of computers running a product under the site license, or may need to limit the number of computers running a product under a site license. All of these reasons often require local control over software update distribution.
In light of the various above-identified issues relating to software update distribution, what is needed is an extensible software update distribution architecture for providing control over the distribution of software updates, as well as increasing their distribution efficiency. The present invention addresses these and other issues found in the prior art.